escape_the_nightjoey_grace_ffafandomcom-20200214-history
Sierra Furtado
Sierra Furtado '''is a guest and participant in Joey Graceffa's new show, '''Escape the Night. Episode 1 Episode 2 After the car blows up, Sierra runs back into the house with the group. Sierra argues with the other group that they may be stuck there forever. After agreeing that they should find the four artifacts to get out, Sarah the Maid comes in with a box. It is revealed to be a hand. Sierra backs away, disgusted. As she and the group investigate the hand, they find out they need to use the spirit board for the answer. They find out they need to find specific books with arrows on them. Sierra helps out unlocking the box by putting in a code. After finding the a chess game, she and Justine together unlock a drawer by following a letter to find out how they need to set up the chess game. Sierra goes off to find the element of air and earth. Sierra is horrified when they discover they must sacrifice a member of the group. Sierra goes with [[Joey], Eva, and Justine. They discuss who should go in. They all agree to put in Andrea's name in. After the two names, Lele and Andrea, are chosen to go. Sierra waits with the group who comes out. Sierra is seen to be happy that Lele comes back alive. Sierra is shocked, though, that Justine explains that she killed Andrea on purpose. Episode 3 Sierra Furtado was seen in this episode. She was sitting in the living room, listening to the group arguing, though she isn't seen arguing. After finding out the group finds out they have to find three articles of clothing (A piece of hair), Sierra splits up into the group that needs to find a lock of hair. They are the last to find the object. Performing the seance, they find that they need to find a coffin and a key that opens it. They find the key and the coffin, and after Sierra unlocks the coffin, they find out that they need to bury someone in it alive. The group, including Sierra, puts the name of the person they want to be buried. Sierra puts Justine's name in. Then, a name is pulled out: Justine. Sierra watches in horror as Justine tries running away, but is caught and put in the coffin. Sierra then reluctantly helps bury Justine alive. Sierra starts digging slower and eventually stops when she finds out Justine stopped screaming, most likely meaning that she died. Sierra watches the place that Justine was buried, and is one of the last ones to walk back in the house, saddened of Justine's death. Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Sierra makes an appearance in this episode. They have to preform a ritual to get out of the house. Once they find out someone must be voted in to sit in the center triangle to wrap a black cord around the four artifact, the group voting that Sierra should go, since she hasn't helped the group that much. She refuses at first, claiming that she never did anything to them, so why do they vote for her. She eventually gives in and starts the ritual, wrapping the cord around the artifact. However, the ritual doesn't work. They search around and find out that they must free 5 former owners from the house. They find a priest in the basement. They need to retrieve his cross, but they also need to preform an exorcism on a girl. He gives them his bible and they go off to get a rosary and make holy water. Sierra goes off with half of the group to make the holy water. The group has her make the holy water while they find the clues. After making it, they find that two people must preform an exorcism. Sierra votes for Matt. Sierra is one of the names chosen. The other one is Matt. Sierra has the job of exorcist one: She must hold the girl down while saying a prayer. If Sierra lets go, she dies. They go in this room where the girl is, and Sierra begins holding the girl down while Matt does his job. The entire time, Sierra is saying the prayer. The last step for Matt was to put the rosary on his or Sierra's neck; due to not reading the instructions he puts it on Sierra's neck, and once he does, she chokes and dies. Trivia Category:Deceased characters